


[Art] a six bar long classic tango dance break

by angelandfaith (nowrunalong)



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Art, F/M, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/angelandfaith
Summary: We're truly furious but... dang! We're also horny, too!
Relationships: Rebecca Bunch/Nathaniel Plimpton
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	[Art] a six bar long classic tango dance break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).



> Ziskandra, I couldn't decide for the life of me what to make for you because all of your CXG requests were so excellent. I just rewatched _Oh Nathaniel, It's On_ , though, and I had this song stuck in my head, so I arbitrarily landed on Rebecca and Nathaniel's tango dance number. Hope you'll like it!


End file.
